Long Night
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Quiero verte ahora, no puedo dormir en toda la noche, por que te amo No puedo borrar tu mirada ni tu sonrisa, aunque cierre mis ojos no aguanto mas para Suno-Andrew Yamomoto x OC one-shot


Este es un one-shot por un año de agradecimiento a **Suno-Andrew** por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^

El one-shot está inspirado en la canción long night de Kim hyung jun , espero sea de tu agrado n.n

* * *

**LONG NIGHT**

_EN EL parque de Namimori una niña de cabello negro azabache estaba sentada en la banqueta con su rodilla raspada, lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes mientras sollozaba; de repente una mano se posó en el cabello de la niña, ella alzo la mirada y ver a un niño de su edad de piel morena clara, cabello negro, unos ojos marrón alegres mientras sonreía _

—_Ya paso Suno —decía mientras revolvía suavemente su cabello _

—_Snif… snif... Take… —la niña miraba al niño a los ojos para después calmarse. El niño se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de su rodilla, comenzar a soplarle suavemente, sacar un pequeño curita y colocárselo a la chica _

—_Ya esta —Sonrió el niño llamado Take haciendo que hiciera lo mismo la niña _

— _¡Señorita Suno! — llamo una mujer vistiendo pantalón y camisa formal llegara ante ellos, la niñera y guardaespaldas de ella. La mujer miro a la niña limpiando sus lágrimas con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mujer se relajara_

—_Ya está mejor jajaja — le dijo el niño a la mujer_

—_Muchas Gracias Yamamoto Takeshi — agradeció la mujer levantando a la niña en brazos llevársela sin antes —Saluda a tu padre de parte de la Familia Léana —Dijo para después irse con la niña cerca de una limosina _

—_Vamos con tu madre Suno-sama —la mujer le sonrió, la niña volteo a ver a Takeshi y se despido agitando su mano _

— _¡Adiós Take! _

— _¡Adiós Suno!—respondió Takeshi sonriendo_

UNA chica de Cabello negro pasaba por ese lugar desasiendo el recuerdo que ella misma tenia y sentarse ahí, donde ahora había una banca; sacar su celular y revisar sus mensajes, suspirar y mirar al cielo al notar que no había nada…

—Take… ¿Estarás Bien? —Murmuro la chica

—Suno-sama… —Decía una mujer vestida de guardaespaldas aun lado de ella

—Ana…Take no ha mandado mensajes —Suno miraba su celular preocupada

—El ha de estar de nuevo en una misión en Italia —Le contestaba la mujer llamada Ana

—Espero este Bien… —dijo Suno mirando el Cielo

.

.

.

En un Avión con destino a Namimori, el cielo se encontraba pintado de un color negro, era de noche, y gotas caían empañando las ventanas de avión,

— ¡Nyajajjaja Lambo –san es el mejor Bakadera! —exclamaba un bebe Vaca

— ¡Kora vaca estúpida ya verás! —contestaba un peliplateando sentado con Tsuna en los asientos de adelante donde Yamamoto se encontraba, justo al lado de Reborn

Yamamoto miraba el cielo nocturno lloviendo y un recuerdo pasó por su mente de hace unas semanas…

—_Bien Yamamoto aquí te dejamos… —decía Tsuna despidiéndose de su amigo, Había regresado de Italia y se dirigían a casa para poder descansar. _

—_Si no vemos luego —el moreno sonreía a sus amigos, mientras los miraba irse y ver que se ya llevaban una gran distancia, miro la hora y su rostro cambio a una seria y con rapidez deslizo la puerta de su casa, entro y salió corriendo. Ya era muy tarde._

_El cielo estaba con grandes nubarrones, la lluvia se aproximaba, Yamamoto corría a más no poder_

—_Por favor… no te vayas todavía…—decía internamente; la lluvia comenzaba a caer y cuando llego al parque, a los pies de la chica se encontraba empapado, y al mirar a la chica, que se encontraba en su mismo estado._

—_Lo siento Suno… —decía un preocupado y arrepentido Yamamoto, _

—_Viniste…Hice bien en esperar… —decía con una sonrisa la azabache, mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, _

_._

_._

_._

_Iban caminando por las calles con una sombrilla que había comprado en la tienda, Yamamoto dejaba que la mayoría de la sombrilla cubriera a Suno._

—_Take te vas a mojar… —decía mientras acercaba mas la sombrilla al chico_

—_No Suno, te puedes enfermar además es mi culpa que te mojaras — contesto Yamamoto a la chica, ella solo se acerco mas a Yamamoto para que la sombrilla cubriera a los dos_

—…_así no nos mojaremos, ni tu ni yo — decía la chica mientras que chapitas rojas se pintaban en su rostro _

—_S-si —contesto Yamamoto igual de rojo que ella. Y mirar por la calle un puesto de bollos calientes, se acercaron y Yamamoto compro dos._

—_Oh su Novia es muy bonita —dijo la mujer entregándoles los bollos_

—…— _Ninguno contesto, se les subieron los colores de la vergüenza _

—_ah… el amor de joven es tan hermoso… —dijo la mujer tocándose la mejilla con ternura_

Después de eso, se entero que Suno había pescado un refriando, Takeshi se sintió culpable y se disculpo con Suno, sin embargo ella decía que valía la pena.

Ya estaba por regresar y verla, ese deseo era tan fuerte que salió de sus labios

—_Quiero verte ahora…—_musito el moreno, ese sentimiento ya había despertado en él desde hace mucho pero él lo negaba; ahora ya no podía detenerlo

—Veo que piensas muy profundo Yamamoto —llamo el bebe que tenia a un lado

— ¡oh chiquitín! — decía sonriéndole como si nada

—¿en qué piensas? — pregunto Reborn

—jaja no es nada —escondió el moreno

—si es muy importante que hasta murmuraste —observo Reborn haciéndolo sonrojar

—No chiquitín e-

—No te permitiré mentir —dijo el Hitman muy serio, haciendo que Yamamoto sonriera fríamente y mirara por la ventana

—es… es un amigo…

—Una chica —agrego Reborn haciendo que Yamamoto sonriera al ser descubierto

—La conozco desde la infancia… no sé cuando empecé a sentir esto, pero siento que ella me considera su hermano…es doloroso —decía fingiendo una sonrisa que se notaba claramente lo mucho que le contaba formarla

—Y Quieres volar sobre esa Línea…—dijo Reborn prestándole atención

—No puedo borrar su mirada ni su sonrisa aunque cierre los ojos …quiero verla…—musitaba mientras tenia la mirada baja.

—Llámale... —opino Tsuna sobresaliendo del asiento de adelante

—Tsuna…

—Sería lo mejor… —agrego Tsuna sonriéndole

—Pero… no puedo…

—¡Solo llama Friki del beisbol no pierdes nada! —dijo Gokudera estando a lado de Tsuna

—¡Llama al extremo! —exclamo el boxeador Ryohei detrás de Yamamoto

—chicos…

.

.

.

# Tu…Tu… Clic #

— ¿Bu-Bueno? —contesto una voz femenina haciendo que el corazón de Yamamoto amenazara con salir. Suno seguía en el parque al ver la llamado su mejillas sonrojaron y pego un pequeño grito para después calmarse y contestar

—oh Suno perdona, ¿te desperté? —pregunto Yamamoto ocultando su nerviosismo

— No, Take aquí es de día —contesto la azabache

—oh jajajja, aquí es medianoche jeje —

—¿estás bien? —pregunto la chica

—si claro, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está tu refriado?

—bien ya estoy mejor…

—…—

—…—

— ¡YA FRIKI DEL BEISBOL DILE QUE LA AMAS!—Grito la voz de la peli plateado, la chica se sonrojo violentamente

— ¿T-T-Take? —contesto la chica, sus manos le temblaban

— ¡OYE YAMOMATO ESTAS SONROJADO AL EXTREMO! —escucho otra voz

—Suno Yo… —decía un sonrojado Moreno

—¿es verdad lo que oí?

—s-si… —dijo con cierto dolor—perdona decírtelo de esta manera… pero este sentimiento lo he sentido y… no lo puedo parar… Te amo Suno…

—Snif…snif… Take… yo… siempre he sido tímida al decírtelo… pero también te amo, te amo desde que éramos niños…

—Suno…

—…Solo ven a mí, Mi lindo niño… —contesto con una sonrisa mientras lagrimas brotaban de felicidad

_Cada día, cada noche. Siempre… te hare sonreír _

.

.

.

Ya iban saliendo Takeshi y los demás, se dirigían a un parque, mientras hablan de cosas triviales, y una que otras travesuras y comentarios que hacían sus amigos pero en el fondo Yamamoto estaba desesperado, quería verla mucho mas ahora.

Al llegar al ahí, pudo ver a Suno que corría por él y Yamamoto extendía sus brazos para recibirla, su abrazo fue tan tierno, Yamamoto la abrazaba con delicadeza, la alzo hacia arriba mientras la miraba con amor

_Cada día, cada noche. Siempre… voy a mirarte solo a ti_

Sus amigos de Takeshi lo vieron sonreír tan radiante y sonreír al ver la felicidad de su querido amigo y compañero.

_Cada día, cada noche. Siempre… me quedare a tu lado _

**OMAKE**

Mientras Tsuna y los demás veía a su amigo sonreír y abrazarse con su amaba, sintieron una aura asesina detrás de ellos y al girar ver a un Reborn no muy contento

—Ustedes me quitaron mi momento… —decía emitiendo un aura asesina, Tsuna y los demás palidecieron mientras una gota caía por sus sienes. Oh si… Reborn es Muy orgulloso y ellos no se salvarían por entrometerse en la plática de Takeshi y el, a pesar de que todo salió bien…

* * *

xDD ah Reborn! Espero te haya gustado si te gustaría ver el video aquí esta:

/watch?v=4tj-gsUF-Lk

Yamamoto esta tierno :3 creo que me enamorare de él (?)

Muchas gracias por todo, por las desveladas, rolear, travesuras espero sigamos estado asi! n.n


End file.
